


"He's Mine"

by WaywardSonsAndBlazingGuns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, Big Brother Dean, Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Protective Dean Winchester, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardSonsAndBlazingGuns/pseuds/WaywardSonsAndBlazingGuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first emotion Dean Winchester ever felt at the sight of his baby brother, was Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He's Mine"

**Author's Note:**

> This, is to make up for all the pain I've ever inflicted. You're welcome.

The very first emotion Dean Winchester felt for his little brother, Sam, was love. It was a very strange sort of love. He was only four and his heart that must have been the size of his tiny fist at the time, was full to bursting with this odd, warm feeling that he felt sometimes for his father and mother and apple pie.

John came to pick him up from the neighbor’s and take him to the hospital to see his baby brother. Dean was excited but nervous. What if the baby doesn’t like him? What if mom and dad like him more? Or even worse … what is _Dean_ doesn’t like him?

Dean kept these emotions to himself as he stared out of the window. They reached the hospital and Dad helped Dean out of the car, he grabbed the sleeve of John’s jacket anxiously as they made their way inside.

John and Mary had been worried about Dean. They had prepared themselves for Dean’s probable jealousy and its consequences. But they didn’t have to be concerned at all. Because Dean walked into the room and at the sight of his mother, he ran towards her and the bundle in her arms.

Mom was in bed, beautiful as ever but … she looked tired. It wasn’t the bad tired, Dean thought, it was the _good_ kind. Mary beamed at the sight of the two of them and Dean – all his reservations aside, rushed to her.

He stood on his tip toes in a vain attempt to get a better look at the baby boy wrapped in the blanket. John picked him up and Dean leaned over, almost falling out of John’s arms in his awe.

“He’s so _tiny!_ ” His mouth fell open as he studied the baby, “That’s my _BROTHER?!_ ” he asked with disbelief.

Mary laughed, “Yep.”

Dean looked smitten, “What’s his name?”

“Sam.” John answered, smiling, “Sam Winchester”

“Sammy!” Dean practically leaped out of his arms in his excitement.

John put him down in a chair and took Sam from Mary’s arms, he held him gingerly, smiling at the boy that stared up at him, equally bewildered.

“CAN I HOLD HIM?!” Dean half-shouted

Mary smiled wide, “Of course you can sweetheart, just place your hand under his head and one right below his back and um … don’t move about too much okay?”

Dean stopped jumping about, “Is he … he’s deli – delitake?”

John bent over as he answered, “Yeah, sport, he’s a little delicate so be gentle with him.”

“I … I don’t wanna hold Sammy anymore.” Dean backed up in the chair.

Concern flashed in Mary’s eyes, “Why?”

“I don’t wanna break him.” There was so much honesty in his confession that both John and Mary couldn’t suppress their laughter.

“You won’t break him, darling, don’t worry.”

“O - Okay.” Dean held out his hands and opened and closed his fist repeatedly, “C’mere Sammy.”

John gave Sam over to Dean and Dean peered at Sam in wonder. Sam’s eyes were wide and hazel and they blinked at him slowly. Dean narrowed his eyes and then he felt it. This weird tug in his chest, where he thought his heart was, and then his four year old form was filled with that warm feeling he tends to feel when his mom hugs him. Except this was stronger than ever before.

Dean started giggling very hard all of a sudden, he bent over and held Sam close like his favorite teddy bear and kissed him on the cheek. He straightened up and continued laughing.

“What is it, Dean?”, Mary’s brows furrowed a little.

“He’s so CUTE!” Dean exclaimed.

“He is.”

“And he’s all _mine._ ” He squeezed Sam again

“Well, he’s ours too.” John said thoughtfully

He shook his head furiously, “Nope. Mine.” He paused before declaring, “I love him.”

“We know you do, sweetheart.”

“When will he walk?”

“ _That_ might take a while.”

“I’m going to teach him _everything_.”

All of a sudden, Sam started kicking his small legs with a shocking amount of force for something that small and began struggling in Dean’s arms before opening his mouth wide, and bawling, with as much strength as his small lungs would allow.

Dean covered his ears, “WHAT IS THAT!?”

* * *

 

Dean only ever felt love for Sam. On the night his mother was snatched from him, his chest hurt the most, because Dean had vowed to always protect his Sam and to watch out for him and take care of him, but now everything was up to him, it was his job to watch out for Dad and Sam and make sure they’re okay at all times.

He raised Sam, and he taught Sam everything he knew. Often he would hide the incomparable pride he would feel when Sam would rush home with a perfect report card or would boast about his grades, or act like a total nerd, because he had a false front to maintain.

One, that Sam learned at a very early age, to see right through.

Sam, learned too quickly, that their life was not the beautiful thing that Dean desperately scrambled to maintain. He learned all too soon, that his Dean required a little someone to lean on too, and that even though their dad was no James Bond, he was someone to be admired.

But the “hero” department in his head, was always occupied by a certain green eyed, blonde haired, freckle faced boy, who had vowed to put Sam before everything he had.


End file.
